Klarion
by Slade J. Wilson
Summary: What if Klarion had to join the team? A little short but I plan on updating.
1. Chapter 1

It was an unassuming day. It had started out fairly uneventful, Wally was upset about school and Robin made up words. M'gann baked the worst possible cookies imaginable and Wally pretended to like them. Life was good for the team.

"Wally, you okay?" Batman's protege yelled.

"Ahh, I'm doin' fine." Wally said albeit unconvincingly.

Truthfully, Wally had been feeling off like life was just lying in wait to attack him with something unexpected. The whole team was uneasy, despite their best efforts to hide it. No one admitted it but something was amiss like bad news just waiting to spoil an uneventful day.

Almost nothing interesting had happened for months. They had one large mission about five months ago but since then it had been quiet. The JLA had been having far to many meetings for even Robin to attend but Aqualad did.

But, no one spoke up and possible bad news was delayed. Psych that'd be insane. Aqualad took it upon himself to ruin the day with poor news.

"Team, I trust you know of Klarion the Witch boy's recent capture." The Atlantan boldly said.

"Yah, what about it?" Kid Flash lazily said.

"He's going to be here in two days." He casually said.

Everyone immediately sat up. Robin spit coffee onto Artemis in a cartoonish way. Artemis looked shocked until she was doused with spit-coffee then she looked threateningly at Robin. Zatanna looked angry as they were letting the reason her father was Dr. Fate on the team. Super boy raised an eyebrow and then went back to what he was doing, indifferent.

"Why?!" Artemis nearly yelled.

"None of us can deny the Witch boy is powerful and that we can use his abilities." Kaldur said dispassionately.

"Who thought this was a good idea!?" Robin said.

"A majority of the JLA."

"He's not just going to become a member, is he?" Miss Martian said in shock.

"No, he shall have a Belle Rev collar on unless in battle."

"Woah woah, he's going to be living here!" Kid flash nearly yelled.

"Where else would he live?"

"I don't know!" He whined. "Who wants to be on a team with someone called a Witch boy, that doesn't even make sense!" The speedster complained.

"All of you would know this had you attended the meetings, the point of this is for Klarion to help us, to avoid prison and attempt rehabilitation." He paused " But the main reason for this meeting we are going to clear out a room for him."

The team went back to questioning

"Why does he have to be on our team!" Robin piped up.

"Yeah, what about the suicide squad?" Wally agreed.

"Klarion is a minor." Kaldur said to quiet them.

"No he isn't!" Wally exclaimed. "Is he, I mean he looks like one but is he?"

"Yes"

This did not feel right for anyone one the team.

The team eventually accepted this after some debating and stating that Klarion would be injured and can do only very few spells. After this the team calmed down and started to clear out the room for Klarion (The one farthest from the door and closest to Aqualad)

The next day, the team was stressing as though the president were visiting. Zatanna practiced so many new spells, M'gann was nicer and practiced making cookies which no one really understood why. The rest of the team took care of all easily foreseeable problems.

"Hey Robin." Wally asked as Robin was fixing a generator.

"Yeah Wally" Robin responded.

"How will Klarion train, I really doubt he's strong or anything and he doesn't have magic so what would he do?"

"Dunno, ask Kaldur." He said, not really paying attention.

Wally walked over to where Kaldur was. He was about to ask him hut was stopped by Artemis.

"Hey Wally, not the exact person I wanted to talk to but you'll do." Artemis said. "I'm worried for Zatanna. Klarion essentially made her dad Dr. Fate, I think she may try to attack Klarion now that she has the chance."

"Chill, Klarion isn't even here yet and I'm sure Zatanna won't do anything drastic and even so she seems fine." Wally said trying to reassure the uneasy archer.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow "She's practicing spells almost all the time now?"

"It's probably to gloat" He said dismissively.

Artemis looked at him skeptically. "Anyways, I have to leave now. Can you tell Aqualad for me?"

Wally nodded and she left.

"What were you two talking about?" Aqualad said from behind them.

Wally started to tell him but he cut him off.

"I know you are uneasy about Klarion, but it's for the best." Kaldur reassured.

"But if Klarion is joining this team how will he fight?" Wally asked.

"We were unable to collar his familiar due to magical defenses put up by Klarion."

Kaldur stated.

"So we're just gonna let a ridiculously dangerous animal wander through the base?" Wally complained.

Growing bored, Aqualad again answered. "No, he will be next to Klarion at all times."

Wally opened his mouth in an disbelieving fashion.

"But he could totally sic giant his cat on us!" The speedster yelled.

Kaldur took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them he began to speak in a frighteningly calm manner.

"Please try to respect my decisions as team leader" his eyes narrowed "All my decisions."

"But…"

Kaldur shot him one last glare and walked off.

;-) Please read and review! I know it's not the best. I wrote this chapter a good bit before I wrote the rest. So yeah it's the worst chapter but I will revise it soon. The rest is better.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review!

Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver and quietly notched it into the bow. She edged closer and closer to the edge of the thick tree branch. A strong wind came by and almost threw her off her perch. She quickly rebalanced and flattened into the branch. The setting morning sun was in her face when she looked up.

A large helicopter-like slowly lowered to the ground. Batman and Wonder Woman confidently walked out. Artemis turned to look at her mentor who was crouched only 10 feet away from her for confirmation. He had his bow trailed on the doors to the JLA helicopter.

A comparatively small figure walked out behind them. Red Tornado followed him and Artemis focused her bow directly at Klarion's heart. He wasn't wearing his trademark tailcoat with a black tie and high collar. Instead he wore a normal neon orange Belle Reve jumpsuit with a long sleeve white shirt under it. He normally looked tall and demonic but next to some of the most intimidating people on the planet the witch boy seemed relatively small. Around his neck was what looked like a standard power dampening collar. The collar was a bit thinner than usual and didn't look quite as heavy as others. He himself wasn't as defiant as he had been all other times. He just kept his gaze level.

Saying defeating Klarion was tough would be a severe understatement. It finally happened when the JLA realized they would need to take down Klarion to effectively get The Light. They began to lay an ambush for Klarion by acting like the JLA were off world and the team was in Asia. They briefly showed a glimpse of Happy Harbor in a PR video. They had everyone there by the time he actually showed up, they first lured him into a fight by only having Batman and Robin there and then by the time he was focused on the fight everyone had shone up. The Lord of Chaos had held his own for a while and might've one if not for the nail in the coffin. Dr. Fate. He had finally decided to appear late into the battle when Klarion was preparing to leave. He had injured Teekl and made it impossible for him to go.

Robin threw a few exploding discs at him and he dodged to the left only to be caught by Black Canary about to scream at him. He beat her to it and breathed fire at her. Canary ran away from it but she ran into the Aqualad and nearly knocked him over. Teekl was larger than they had ever seen. Ever with his limp he jumped from building to building swipping and clawing and dodging all attacks from the opposing team. It had become apparent that Teekl's injury combined with his inability to leave would doom them. By the time he finally realized that he might not win, Batman was ready to attack him again.

With renewed vigor, Klarion fought for about an hour more. It was impressive that he was able to hold his own against everyone for so long. He could've won against just Nabu because he was a more powerful Lord of Chaos than Nabu was a Lord of Order and he could've won against just the team and JLA because they had no Order magic. But combined, he had barely stood a chance.

The first time they actually got a blow in on Klarion without it being deflected was when things started going downhill fast. Well, at least for Klarion. Batman threw a few Batarangs at him and had not honestly expected they would hit. But they had, one of the modified boomerangs struck him in the lower knee and nearly forced him to fall over but he just staggered back and nearly burned Batman to a crisp. Klarion stopped putting weight on his leg and leaned against a building's door. Sensing his distress, Teekl pulled closer in towards Klarion's area and started defending him. The Witch Boy had all but stopped attacking and starting depending solely upon his familiar. Unfortunately for the heroes were barely kept at bay.

The second and last time he was hit was by a stray streetlamp being flung at him by M'gann. She had expected it to weaken his shields or hit the cat but not actually hit the Chaos Lord. He went down immediately. The lamp was being thrown like a javelin and it hit him square in the shoulder with a loud a and very audible crack. At first some people were still prepared to attack. But then they noticed he was lying on the ground. Unmoving.

They had advanced cautiously to check if Klarion wasn't faking it to ambush them. After it was established that he was not everyone noticed that his suit was covered in red and he was going into shock. Apparently, they had forgotten that under his nearly limitless power he himself was weak. It would've looked horrible for the JLA's already low public image if they tore up a city just to kill a child. The Chaos magic inside of Klarion may be eons old but it's host was still a boy. Usually authorities would show up and take care of the enemy if they were seriously wounded but they were the supreme authority on this situation. It looked like someone would have to check it out.

M'gann made the first move towards the soon to be dead body. Batman stopped her and snapped a collar around Klarion's neck. Everyone (Except Batman) was fairly amazed that they could bring him down. No one focused on his body. Then a loud cough was heard followed by blood. He was coughing up blood. People started realizing that he was horribly injured. After Batman cleared away from the body M'gann approached him again. Blood was trickling out his mouth. His pant leg was ripped up and you could see the bruises and gore. She started backing away. Wonder Woman finally stepped up and took his pulse, it was faintly beating.

Green Lantern summoned a small stretcher and they loaded him onto the Batplane to be taken to the Watchtower. Up until now that was the last she had seen of him. She knew Robin and Aqulad had seen him a few times with their respective mentors. Despite M'gann being able to check on him with her mentor she had felt too guilty about. Even though Artemis (and really everyone) had reminded her that without her the battle could've lasted longer and possibly killed civilians and/or themselves. But M'gann didn't want to hear it.

Robin and Aqualad walked out of the mountain and greeted Batman. They all walked up to the entrance and handed the prisoner off to the team before walking off to their helicopter as dramatically as possible. Klarion looked slightly nervous.

Artemis stayed up in the tree for a minute before coming down. Green Arrow caught up with Batman and Wonder Woman. When she finally walked into the base, the adult had already left Klarion there.

Klarion started to look Scared and was almost about to start backing away from the team.

No one really knew what to say in the situation. It wasn't a frequent occurence to have former enemy's techinically at your mercy.

Robin finally spoke up.

"I'll show you to your room."

Klarion quietly followed after him.

Sorry if it was too short! Please read and review! Updates will probably happen irregularly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Klarion hasn't been out of his room in three days."

When he first got here five days ago he had made an effort to walk around or eat something. Now, he mostly stayed to himself and worked on becoming a recluse. The whole team was fairly outgoing and didn't know (or in some cases care) how to get him to do things.

The team had gotten used to avoiding the room at the edge of the last hall, it didn't require them to change that much as almost nothing was down there anyway. Klarion could once or twice be seen in the kitchen getting himself food or drinking water. They hadn't been trying very hard (or at all) to talk to him. Aquaman had seen the security footage of the past few days and had come over to talk/reprimand the team.

"I know you all still think of him as your enemy and not an ally or even helpless. But remember he is now virtually powerless against you. It wouldn't kill anyone of you to talk to him or at least not avoid him like the plague. "

"Well, yeah we think of him as an enemy!" Zatanna yelled. "He's the reason my dad is Dr. Fate!"

"He did that while working for the light, it wasn't under his control what he did, it was just following orders."

"Oh come on!" Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Whether you can believe in his innocence or not try to be nicer. The JLA also sent me down here to answer any questions, do you have any?" He said the last part in a slow civil and diplomatic manner.

No one said anything.

"Okay then just a general Q&A then."

"Klarion can't use his right arm for anything more than incredibly basic activities. Don't try to touch him he'll get violent or annoyed. He can't use Chaos magic anymore but can use his normal magic, which we regrettably don't know the extent of. We'll ship over his cat in a few days. If he wants to be left alone, leave him alone." Aquaman stopped to comically catch his breath and resumed counting on his fingers "However, don't needlessly shun him. We don't know much about his mental state so don't antagonize him. We do know that he hates be asked about his past or family so please don't ask. Don't insult the cat it can understand you. If you see him talking to the cat that's 'normal' so don't be alarmed. What else… Oh yeah, don't underestimate his skills he's still got a good amount of abilities but hopefully not enough to bring you guys down."

He paused again to give the team an opportunity to ask questions. No one did or even tried to.

"Anything else… I'm going to leave right after this?" He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and left the room.

"We probably should've asked him something." said Kid Flash.

"Okay gang, let's try to listen to the League this time." Robin said this in a faux enthusiastic voice.

Wally smiled sarcastically "Sure! I just love housing potentially insane wizard children!"

Superboy hadn't looked up when Aquaman was talking and wasn't going to start paying attention now just for Robin.

Artemis stated what they were all thinking "Anyone wanna go talk to him?"

M'gann finally stepped up and said something "I'll go ask him if needs anythin f-for his arm."

Miss Martian left the room quickly and confidently strode down the long hall to Klarion's room.

In the entire month-and-a-half since Klarion had been captured, M'gann had been feeling guilty for nearly killing him. She really did not mean to actually hit him but she hadn't been thinking about it at the time. Normally when defeated the villains would be bruised and annoyed or frustrated but never bleeding out and going into shock. The Martians didn't really get injured and she had only ever seen human blood a handful of times but never so much.

M'gann started to slow down her confident walk three quarters of the way down and reconsidered her task. She just passed Kaldur's room and had about 30 feet before Klarion's door would appear. The air in this part of the mountain was processed and stale which was a downside for most people staying here who had to breathe. Yet, the machine which pressurized the area was incredibly loud so even at a great distance (30 feet of solid rock) it could still muffle her footsteps. It would be possible for her to turn around and leave without him knowing.

Will he be angry at me for hurting his arm?

She didn't do well under criticism or being yelled at.

Her short walk was finally over and she attempted to confidently walk over and knock on the door. She stopped short a few times but on the fourth time she finally got the courage to knock.

She heard a few things being shuffled around and a faint crack but in under a minute he opened the door. He looked paler than usual which with Klarion was impressive. His eyes were a bit red and skin was a bit blotchy. He had changed his prisoner's outfit into his normal suit (but with the tie and high collar loosened) it made the prison collar stand out more.

He sneered when he saw the green of her face "What do you want?"

She tried to smile a little bit to put him at ease. It didn't work.

"Just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"No thank you, I'm fine." He haughtily said and then slammed the door in her face.

She was torn between asking again or just leaving. She decided should at least check on him after all she had done.

He opened more quickly this time. "Again!?" He asked incredulously.

She knew he was easily irritated but even with that he seemed a little too tense.

"Are you alright? Would you like anything? Is your room okay?"

He didn't slam the door on her face.

M'gann noticed the room had nothing in it except for a small gray bed with two pillows.

He was in there for three solid days.

"No… I'm…Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Please leave me alone."

She stepped forward to hear him better and he took a large step back. Which basically put her in his room. He was furious.

-—-

Been updating a lot lately just 'cause and probably won't do this as much but if you review I will. If you think anythings off comment. I set this in about 2010 before season 2 but after Zatara becomes Fate. I'm gonna try to show him as more of a puppet than a member of the Light. I'm going with the Grant Wood version of this character instead of the Jack Kirby. His origin story and my take on how he became a Chaos Lord will be touched on in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW. I wrote this chapter quickly and sorry it was short. I may include a trip to Limbo Town in later chapters with possible uses of grundys.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy the chapter, read and Review. Sorry this one was updated later but I had some stuff going on. Constructive reviews please! The POV might be a little inconsistent, fair warning.

Klarion had many issues with many things one of which was personal space. If he had his way (or his powers) M'gann would have been flung into oblivion. Humiliatingly, he did not have his powers or his way and couldn't get her out of his room. It wouldn't go well if he attempted to physically force her as she could likely beat him and worse.

After getting nearly killed and losing most of magic. Klarion was more self aware of his weakness. He never was very strong but he had magic. Obviously he had neither now but he didn't like to dwell on that.

He tried to ask again, but was cut off. "Do you need anything?"

"Not particularly." He switched over to a smoother voice and tried to remain calm.

"I just wanted to see..." She trails of nervously "If you needed anything for your um… arm."

She hoped he wouldn't be touchy about his arm.

His voice got high with indignity "I wouldn't need anything if you had not thrown a giant metal pole at me!"

It looked like he was touchy.

He was obviously upset about his arm, which M'gann couldn't blame him for. The Lamppost nearly killed him, he only lived due to quick action on the League's part. She didn't know what damage had been caused to his arm. After she knocked him out only Robin, Aqualad and a few leaguers with high clearance had seen him. Obviously no one told her or the team anything about what was going on with his arm. She didn't currently know about the extant of his own injuries. M'gann had been feeling guilty about hurting him this whole time.

The first few days were horrible. She didn't know if she had or hadn't killed what was a essentially a child. No one would tell her anything about his condition or wether he had died. She drudged around the base, thankful for the lack of mission, and couldn't even put up a facade of happiness. Normally she just flung large objects at a villain until someone got close enough to restrain them, she had never wondered what would happen if she actually hit someone.

"And I wouldn't have had to throw it at you if you weren't attacking us!"

"You started it! The bat-guy threw a metal thing at me!"

"He's just a person and you could've easily killed him. You attacked with much more force than we did." She was growing more confident. "We were there and you attacked us!"

"And I might not've attacked but you ambushed and took me by surprise!"

"You were standing between us and taking down the Light what else were we supposed to do? Let you wreak havoc on the world? Kill more people?"

Klarion's explanation for his actions weren't stellar "I am a Chaos Lord, what would you have me do instead?"

Megan realized arguing with him was pointless and nearly left but stopped midway to the door.

"Black Canary wanted to know if you'd like to talk to her."

He probably didn't know she could act as a stand in therapist.

He didn't respond. Instead he turned around and if there was something in the room for him to do he would've done it just to show he was ignoring her. M'gann just let him win and left without commenting or wondering if he knew about Black Canary.

M'gann left feeling guilty.

It wasn't until a few days later that anyone had contact with him, and even that was under duress.

Black Canary had asked someone to try to talk to him. She knew it wouldn't be easy yet the kid seriously needed something. He was pasty and skinny as ever if not more so. At first Klarion made an effort to leave his room but the team made him apprehensive and uncomfortable and he soon stopped trying. She wasn't high enough clearance to know exactly what magic he still had in him but it had to be the only thing keeping him alive. She wanted to do something to help him.

The first time she saw him out of his room was one week ago. He was in the kitchen at about 11:00 or 11:30 at night. The boy was rummaging through the pantry looking for something to eat. She hid back in the common room where the lights were not on and she was not visible.

He obviously didn't know how to work anything in the kitchen. The fridge alone was amazing him. While the technological marvels were good for amazement he couldn't actually figure out how to use them. She assumed he didn't know how to cook anything much less in a completely new environment. The former lord of chaos was getting discouraged and irritated. Helping him would ease her conscience but then it would be revealed she was standing here the whole time.

"Stupid…Stupid…future things." He griped.

His appearance was a far bit more disheveled than she was used to. Instead of a tight and neatly in place tie, his tie and high collar were loosened and hung off his neck. Light red marks had started to appear around the area his belle reve was in. He had the look of a truly tired person. His eyes were bloodshot and had blackish purple circles around them. Klarion's skin was blotchy and unnaturally white with red scratches and scab marks dotting his hands and visible skin (which was his hands).

The kitchen was still fairly neat. Klarion had been putting and shoving stuff back where he found it as he went.

It was fairly sad and a little funny to watch him fumble around trying to find something to eat. Right around the time he realized the freezer opened and the microwave opened he got disheartened and upset. He didn't understand most of the food besides the vegetables which it looked like he couldn't cook. She wondered if she should've stopped him when he dejectedly slinked off back to his room at the end of the hall.

The event enforced her belief that he was more maladjusted than she had thought.

The day after that she brought him some food. A microwaved Chicken Pot Pie. He first eyed her suspiciously as if she was trying to poison him. The food itself was normal and she had tried to find something oldish. No one really knew what time or place he had come from. They did now that he talked and dresses like a pilgrim. He seemed to know she had seen him that night and roughly grabbed the food and shut the door.

The next time she saw him (in passing while she walked to Kaldur's room) he looked a little healthier. His skin had a pinker tone and his collar was buttoned up. His tie was undone and that made it look a little odd but he didn't really entertain much company. He still was avoidant (and a little afraid) of the team, but now at the very least it did not look like he would keel over.

This chapter was a little short, sorry. If you want to add anything or make a comment you have the ability to do so. Please follow and review. I'm not really sure where I'll go for the next chapter and I'm thinking about his background though. The Jack Kirby Limbo Town version. In that version he was raised in a pilgrim like society with non witch trials and widespread magic. Teekl will come in soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the follows. I know this took me forever to update! Enjoy this chapter!

Robin felt suspicious. It wasn't anything new he was usually cautious but today he was just a smidgen more alert than usual. Klarion hadn't done anything (or at least anything interesting) since his arrival at the mountain. He kept his hands clean and left people alone. Too Alone. Robin had always felt personally irked by the Witch Boy due to his irritating voice and strange mannerisms but this was taking the cake. Couldn't he do something and get taken to prison!

Well, him not doing anything in itself was okay. It was just that watching him constantly on security camera day after day was tiring. He would on rare occasion eat or on less rare occasions mope around in his room. Most of Klarion's day was spent in his room doing nothing usually with the lights off. It was just not that interesting to watch on security monitors. It was infuriating that he had yet to slip up and curse team members with some random bizarre afflictions or do anything illegal. Until then there was nothing he could do but watch.

For moral reasons (and Batman's insistence) he only had the camera's on during the day. Which was exactly from 6 am to 6 pm. Sometimes he wondered if Klarion knew he was being watched. On the hour he would look at where the camera was exactly. But still only a few members of the JLA knew how much magic he had left so in recent days he kept the cameras off. Not that it mattered, he could play the last week on loop and not tell the difference. Jeez, Klarion needed a hobby.

After a week he had spoken to Black Canary about seeing if Klarion would train or do some activity. At the very least it would give Robin something to watch. She hadn't confirmed or shot down his request but said it would be nice to have him do some thing. He knew Klarion could train but that he wouldn't. Directly going up and demanding it would not be met with compliance and would lower his already low opinion of Robin. If he hinted at it, Klarion would just ignore him. Obviously the best way to do this would be through a line of proxies.

First, he decided to talk to M'gann. She would be the easiest to convince to drop hints as she was still guilty about nearly killing the kid. So even if she read his mind, she would most likely still go along. Even if he wasn't "helping" him for the best reasons. After she dropped some hints he most likely still wouldn't practice but it would plant the seed in his mind. He would ask Conner and Wally to train more intensely to get him jealous. Then he would go to Zatanna and passively remind her of why she hates Klarion and hope she would demonstrate her powers. Klarion would hopefully feel the need to practice and would start to.

Sadly, this whole chain process doesn't have the desired effect. Instead of deigning to better himself he went to Black Canary and requested Teekl sooner. The next day she was set to arrive. Robin was more than a little upset all his planning went to waste but hey something to monitor.

Klarion showed up to the entrance a few minutes after the team. He stood a good ten feet from anyone. He looked miserable. The team talked awkwardly amongst themselves. M'gann was looking a little bit nervous to be this close to Klarion. Everyone else was pretty apathetic looking Witch Boy included.

Klarion didn't acknowledge the team or even look their way. He stared at the ground. His hands fidgeted a little bit. His feet shifted for the whole five minuted of waiting. It was clear he was seriously on edge. As soon as Flash showed up with Teekl, she jumped into his arms and he began to back away. Though he didn't completely leave because too many people were watching.

The entire team watched him stepping back. All the eyes on him were beginning to obviously mess with him. Flash eyed the team as Klarion eventually gave in and silently walked away. No one spoke until he turned the corner

"That's all? Doesn't he have to sign a form or something?" Said Wally with fake indignity.

"Don't give me that." In this most serious voice the team had ever heard him use. "You all were supposed to be friendly!"

Robin put his hands up and tried to give an excuse. "Hey don't blame us, he hasn't even talked to anyone since he came here."

The JLA member only looked more upset. "And just how is that his fault?"

Artemis stepped in. "Look, we gave him an opportunity and he chose to be antisocial. It's not our problem."

"Can you blame him? He was scared of the sight of you! M'gann almost killed him!" He paused for a minute. "M'gann, I know it's not your fault and you didn't know it would nearly kill him but have you tried to be not just curt but actually friendly?"

Everyone now felt a little bit guilty for excluding him from training.

More exasperated at them than agitated he continued. "I'm also here to check up on him so please don't let me find him with severe depression or something."

With that he left and went to check on Klarion.

Wally Broke the awkward silence "Never really realized we were being that rude to him, Y'know?"

Robin joined in. "He seemed all right… When we saw him… Which wasn't that much, but still can we really be blamed?"

"We likely can. We haven't been behaving as well towards him as we could have." Spoke Aqualad. "We may not have been outright aggressive or mean to him but we definitely could have been better."

M'gann was a little nervous about all Klarion matters. She still felt guilty about seriously injuring him. No matter how much BlaCanary told her she wasn't to blame she still felt horrible. And even when she tried to help him out, he still angrily rebuffed her.

Artemis looked down for a few seconds.

Unexpectedly, Conner spoke next. "We could get him to talk to Black Canary." Even though it was a suggestion he said it like a statement.

"What good would that do? Said Robin glumly. "He'd just ignore her and-"

"I was just in his room!" Said Flash as he stormed into the room. "The only thing he has in there is a bed!"

Everyone was starting to come around to the idea that they were somewhat to blame. Yet no one wanted to respond.

He looked even more incensed. "I thought he would have some books or something! Not just a bed and a blanket! And he was supposed to meet with Black Canary regularly! The fact that he's been there alone for three weeks now and hasn't done anything drastic is..." He trailed off for a second and caught his breath."This needs to improve."

He turned to leave.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/—/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sorry this one took so long to upload. I've been really busy over the summer. If anyone has a suggestion please let me know! And as always review! The next chapter should have more of Klarion's interactions with M'gann.


	6. Chapter 6

Haven't been feeling this story as much lately been into other things but I will update more in the future when the 3rd season of YJ comes out. Also yeah this one's short too. If you have any suggestions or things you want to happen please comment and I'll see about doing it. Anyway, PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER.

"No. Leave me Alone."

"Are you sure it might be nice to get some exercise?"

Klarion just glared harder.

Despite him wanting nothing more than to say 'Well I gave it a shot' and walking away Robin stayed.

"I'm fine. I don't want to practice with you. Leave me alone."

"Do you want to do anything else? We have a patrol mission you can go on if you really want to. I mean you're not prepared for it but it's a simple-"

He doesn't even wait for Robin to finish. "Nope. Not at all interested. Leave me alone."

Robin sighs and unconsciously shifts on his feet. It won't be fun to force the Witch Boy into an activity but if he has to... "Look, the JLA talked to me about getting you to do more stuff with the team and-"

Again he is interrupted. "They all hate me! If I even tried to help them they'd kill me!"

Klarion folds his arms defiantly.

"C'mon, that's not true. We don't all hate you."

He's not buying it.

"Okay fine, Zatanna hates you and I'm pretty sure KF does too but excluding that, we're all okay with you. Besides, the whole point of you being here is to have you help us and you aren't helping us at all in here."

To Robin's surprise, Klarion actually appears to think about it. But he doesn't immediately respond to the question. "Shut up, you stupid cat! I'm thinking!"

His familiar merely hisses in response.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. I'll help you. What do you need?"

"Zatana could use some help practicing her magic and spells."

"Fine."

"You can meet her tomorrow."

"Great."

"Oh and she's still kind of upset about her dad so please don't bring it up, K?"

"Sure."

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Uhm... Could you show me that last thing again?"

"Ughhhhhhh! How do you not know that? Literally everyone knows how to turn water to fire." The Witch Boy whined.

They had been practicing spells that he considered to be basic. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to even get a slight reaction out of the water. To make matters worse the former villain had only a little bit of magic left and couldn't show her how. So he had been chanting and miming what was supposed to happen. She had been getting tired of his acting arrogant with him not being able to do anything.

"Well I don't so you're going to have to show me."

"OmygoditssoeasyIcantbelieveIhavetoteachyou."

With a dramatic sigh he begins to quickly chant with nothing happening.

"This would be more helpful if you could actually do the magic-"

"-WELL THAT'S NOT REALLY MY FAULT IS IT?" Klarion shrieks. "I MEAN IF SOME PEOPLE HADN'T _CAPTURED_ ME I WOULD STILL HAVE MY MAGIC, WOULDN'T I?"

"Woah, Relax I didn't mean it like that." Zatanna said placatingly. She should've known he'd have a hair trigger.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW YOU MEANT IT!"

Klarion stands up and leaves the room in a rage, slamming the door behind him.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to set him off."

"No, all I said was it would be easier if he had his magic."

Robin held his face for a second. "Look, I know you hate him but please remember he's miserable right now and doesn't like to be reminded of his situation."

Zatanna's face was red. "I don't care he made my dad into Dr. Fate so I can't really pity him, OK?!"

"I know, I know he's a horrible person but the JLA really want to rehabilitate him and you can't really do that when everyone hates him, can we?" Said Robin. "Honestly, I don't like him much either. But it's what they want us to do so can you please apologize to him and, I don't know, invite him to something? I think he's supposed to be thirteen so he might like to do something with friends."

"Fine. I will but don't expect him to say yes."

The magician leaves the room and begins down the hall towards Klarion's room. The hall was quieter than usual. She'd decided to half heartedly apologize without meaning it and maybe insult him. But as she got closer she heard something near his room. It was a high and soft noise. Moving quietly, she edged near his door and knocked. Immediately, the noise stopped and she felt immense guilt.

Klarion had been crying.


End file.
